Were's the next contestant?
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: A song fic using "Next Contestant" from Nickleback


**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**I Do not own "Next Contestant" Nickleback does. **

Recently Rashel and Quinn had been pulling off more club missions scouting out fro more dangers to the teen population. Quinn was getting annoyed at the horny guys always trying to ht on his soul mate. Yeah she was hot but it was getting ridiculous

.

**I judge by what she's wearingJust how many heads I'm tearingOff of assholes coming on to herEach night seems like it's getting worse**

The two seemed to have no time to themselves lately and Rashel noticed that Quinn recently was always in a bad mood_. He should have taken out some of the anger out on all those vampires that tried to take a bit out of her. I mean I really didn't even get to lay my hands on any of them Quinn did all the work. _

**And I wish she'd take the night offSo I don't have to fight offEvery asshole coming on to herIt happens every night she works**

Tonight Rashel and him were positioned were another raid of teen girls were taking place. Low level just vampires coming along and looking for a complete meal. The girls would end up drained and discarded. The kidnapper was "interested" in Rashel. His interest was glued to her and her seductive body all night. Quinn watched as the guy nodded for a friend to go bring Rashel to him.

**They'll go and ask the DJFind out just what would she sayIf they all tried coming on to her**

While they planned to drain her of her blood they didn't know about her and her past or her guardian watching from across the room.

**Don't they know it's never going to workThey think they'll get inside herWith every drink they buy herAs they all try coming on to her**

Quinn watched as the guy approached Rashel and brought her to the lead vampire.

"Hey Babe you from around here?" He asked eyes changing from a cat green to a alluring inner-flame yellow._ No wonder the girls fall for it _Rashel thought.

**This time somebody's getting hurtHere comes the next contestant**

Rashel had to get him out of this crowded room for either of them to make their move. Rage burning slightly in Quinn his fangs lengthening from the impending adrenaline. _Rashel is to never know how much I crave to rip and tear out that guys throat. _

**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?Is that your hand?I wish you'd do it againI'll watch you leave here limpingI wish you'd do it againI'll watch you leave here limpingThere goes the next contestant**

Quinn watched as the vampires included Rashel into their group Rashel played prey very well. He remembered when he himself had fallen victim to it. Quinn's eyes raised slightly when the girls were also paying way to much attention to Rashel. The slight movement under their lips probably went unnoticed by Rashel, but Quinn watched as the girls as well as the men. _Great!_ Thought Quinn. One of the girls even fell into her lap feigning drunk.

**I even fear the ladiesThey're cool but twice as crazyJust as bad for coming on to herDon't they know it's never going to workEach time she bats an eyelashSomebody's grabbing her assEveryone keeps coming on to herThis time somebody's getting hurt**

It wasn't long before Rashel sent _Show Time_ through the bond.

**Here comes the next contestantIs that your hand on my girlfriend?Is that your hand?I wish you'd do it againI'll watch you leave here limpingI wish you'd do it againI'll watch you leave here limpingThere goes the next contestant**

Now that Quinn was in crunch time he decided to enjoy the view that Rashel was gladly flaunting. Her dress was just below her bottom. The neck was cut into a deep v accenting her toned chest. _Looks like all that martial arts paid off. _The Dress was supper tight and showed the gentle curves that were showing more then normal. He decided then and there _After this she is burning that dress. Maybe I'll rip it off …_ Trailing off

**I'm hating what she's wearingEverybody here keeps staringCan't wait 'til they get what they deserveThis time somebody's getting hurt**

Quinn waited 30 seconds then followed them out the door. Lets just say that Most of Quinn's anger was released that day. The vampires in their last moments learned a great lesson "_**Keep your hands off John Quinn's girl, or he'll make sure that if you walk away it's limping**_"

**Here comes the next contestantIs that your hand on my girlfriend?Is that your hand?I wish you'd do it againI'll watch you leave here limpingI wish you'd do it againI'll watch you leave here limpingThere goes the next contestant **

**I wish you'd do it againEach night seems like it's getting worseI wish you'd do it againThis time somebody's getting hurtThere goes the next contestant**

**What you think ?**

**Reviews are appreciated **


End file.
